


I Wait

by K0DZUKENS



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Rock Band, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Angst, M/M, i love that fic so much so go read it, mainly kuroken, the rest are kinda just there, tribute to Disrupting His Song because
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:14:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25663462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/K0DZUKENS/pseuds/K0DZUKENS
Summary: "I don't hate you," comes a whisper.Kenma looks up, golden eyes shining even more than usual as the last of tears roll down his cheeks."I hate myself." Kenma's chest heaves, shaking his head and his shoulders rise."I hate that I still love you."
Relationships: Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou
Comments: 3
Kudos: 34





	I Wait

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tooruwrites](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tooruwrites/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Disrupting His Song](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24186010) by [tooruwrites](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tooruwrites/pseuds/tooruwrites). 



> tribute to the fic Disrupting His Song by the lovely tooruwrites!! nothing much else to say this is my first time writing music into words so i might not be that good....

"Bro!" Kuroo snaps out of his daze when a hard hand lands on his shoulder, jolting him slightly. "You alright? Kubroo?"  
  
Kuroo forces himself to grin the cat-like sly smirk he usually had tugging at his lips. "Perfectly fine, Bo."   
  
He looks around him, down below the stage where people were anticipating the band's performance for the night. He couldn't let them down. Not now. "Kuroo, relax. You wanted to perform this song for him. It's an expression for your feelings!"  
  
"You make it sound like I'm professing my love." "Are you not? You're saying that you love him, but you don't want to wait if he doesn't love you back. Sounds like a confession to me!"  
  
Kuroo snorts a laugh at Bokuto's perception of the song, and shrugs. "It's fine. I don't think he's here anyways. Why would he have come?"  
  
"Stop underestimating Kenma, Kuroo."  
  
Before the raven-haired male gets another word in, they receive the cue for heading up to stage. Bokuto pats his shoulder reassuringly and moves ahead, joining Nishinoya and Iwaizumi behind his own instrument. Kuroo sighs, eyes fluttering close as he calms his heart down.  
  
He's never been nervous for the stage, and he doesn't have to now, either.  
  
Stepping onto stage lightly, Tetsurou moves to grab his own guitar before positioning behind the extra microphone beside Bokuto. The crowd lets out sounds of surprise, noticing the slightly different set up this time. Usually while Bokuto was in the centre, Nishinoya and Kuroo were on each side of him slightly further back.   
  
"Everyone!" the hall reverberates with the owl-like male's loud, boisterous voice, "Did you miss us?"  
  
Having quickly forgotten about the new arrangement, the concert hall erupts with deafening cheers that was filled with energy Kuroo somehow couldn't give back. There was a brewing pit in his gut, and a tightening in his chest that he couldn't place. Did he drink too much coffee this morning?  
  
Bokuto looks towards him, smiling broadly. "Kuroo will do the introduction of the song here, since he picked it!"  
  
Kuroo throws a glower towards the male, clearly annoyed that his best friend went back on his word on assigning who to introduce the songs. He sighs, turning back to the microphone. "This song..."  
  
"I wrote this song. Not long ago," the hall dims as everyone turns enraptured by the calm, low voice of Kuroo's. It wasn't one people heard often afterall, with his usual loud, rocky energy beside Bokuto's. "It's for someone. A message, perhaps."  
  
"But he's probably not here. So this will be a song for you, our listeners' ears for tonight!" the male brightens at the end, pulling the atmosphere back up and dismissing the slightly sappy speech he might've given and the fact that he said _he_.  
  
Bokuto hoots a 'let's go' through the speakers, and there starts a backing track, soft and light to start the song. It doesn't take long for the crowd to grow fixated, listening attentively. But it turns as a surprise when Kuroo is the one to press his lips against the microphone first instead of Bokuto.  
  
His voice was light and breathy, unlike the usual hard tone he uses when he raps, or the wide range on when he does for backup vocals.   
  
"I wait, say you don't want it," Kuroo's eyes flutter shut as Bokuto starts a light strum, and Iwaizumi starts drumming. "Don't even dream it, tell me you don't want it, say it."  
  
"I wait, tell me you're not interested," starts Nishinoya from the back. This wasn't the dynamics and arrangement the band usually went with, but Kuroo remembers suggesting splitting the lines that way a few days back. "Or just tell me to go, say it honestly, say it."  
  
The pre-chorus starts, and iwaizumi settles for strumming a soft rhythm on the hi-hats. "You always," Kuroo intones into the microphones, Bokuto and Nishinoya ad-libbing a light 'what chu doing'. "Respond, once."  
  
"You are always," continues Kuroo, Nishinoya and Bokuto still backing the raven-haired male, "Vague." He finishes, vocalising a dragged out 'oh, no' to end his part off.  
  
Iwaizumi switches to strumming the medium tom and ride cymbal with his right and left hand at the snare drum to pick up the pace of the song to build up to the chorus. Concurrently, Nishinoya picks up the bass with his own guitar and leaning into the microphone.  
  
"Never, I, can't leave," Kuroo had taken over Nishinoya, now ad libbing the same line into his microphone, "my heart, so confused." the last build up ends with Noya dragging out his last words as Bokuto leans forward now.  
  
"I am lost," the beat drops, and Iwaizumi had converted to beating a steady rhythm on the snare drum as well as the hi-hats, switching with the crash cymbal occasionally. The three guitarists were also playing their own roles, melody melting and moulding together into the chorus. Nishinoya and Kuroo take up the backup vocals, humming a strong 'I wait' after Bokuto's line.  
  
"In the same place," Bokuto intones into the microphone, pouring every emotion he feels Kuroo might have and be feeling at this moment. "Waiting for you to hold my hand."  
  
"I am tied to you, in the same place," Kuroo continues smoothly, and Bokuto realises truly how much effort the male had put into the song, hearing the rawness of emotion that belonged to his friend through the in-ear pieces, "let me go or pull me closer, waiting all day."  
  
Kuroo nearly freezes when he catches a pair of striking, golden orbs fixated on him from the audience.   
  
_He's here._ Kenma's here. standing right there in the crowd.  
  
Kuroo could tackle him at that very moment, embrace him and plead him to come back to him. Kenma wouldn't like that very much. Not the attention.  
  
Iwaizumi strums against the hi-hat a total of five times, before switching and strumming a couple times to signal the second verse.  
  
 _Later. Not now._  
  
"I wait, hold me tighter babe." the song reroutes to the melody at the beginning, with Bokuto on the rhythm and Iwaizumi in the background, Kuroo taking up the microphone once again, "break the wall down, babe."  
  
"Let me in, let me in."  
  
"I wait, hold me tighter, babe." Nishinoya continues with the low thrum of his own voice and his own guitar, building up the momentum of the song once again, "Pull me closer, let me stay by your side, with ya."  
  
The verse repeats, with the pre-chorus and chorus ending with Bokuto. Kuroo continues fixated on kenma who in turn was still carefully watching him as well. He could see something clouding in his eyes from where he was standing.  
  
Kuroo picks up the speed of the song for the bridge, lithe fingers strumming at his own guitar while Nishinoya chips in for the base. Iwaizumi smoothly follows the rhythm along with Kuroo as he paces at the crash cymbal.   
  
"In an invisible wall, don't lock me in, no." Bokuto opens the bridge, lips pressed close to the microphone. He follows Kuroo's line of sight, and innerly sighs in realisation for the reason of Kuroo's focus. "If you're not going to have me then let me go."   
  
Iwaizumi builds up the speed further and suspense as he starts a more complicated routine as Kuroo swiftly pulls of a riff to accompany Iwaizumi's drums. The messy bedhead male then swiftly takes the speakers.  
  
"In an invisible wall, don't lock me in, no." Kuroo's voice takes on a stronger tone, fire in his eyes as he strums his guitar resolutely. Hazel stares straight, unyielding at gold.  
  
"If you're not going to have me then let me go."   
  
With that the ending chorus starts, atmosphere in the concert hall heating up as the fans start cheering along having gotten used to the song and the tune. The song comes to a close as Kuroo presses his lips against the microphone for the last line.  
  
The instrumental starts, and the band focuses their efforts into displaying their emotions and skill of their instruments, putting in their all for the perfect ending. With the last strum and clash against the cymbal, the song comes to a close.  
  
Bokuto watches Kuroo disappear the moment they get off stage for a breather. He watches the tuft of unruly black bedhead turn and leave the concert hall as his best friend chases after his lover.  
  
"Kenma!" said male tenses, burrowing into his hoodie further as he stalks down the street into the night, pace quickening but not quite enough as Kuroo's long strides swiftly catches up.  
  
"Kenma." a large palm circles around his elbow and clasps it, tugging him backward and into a pair of arms and a warm hold. Kenma's breath catches in his throat and he swallows the lump starting to constrict his esophagus.  
  
"Let go, Kuro." he says softly, looking down as his hair falls down the sides of his face and framing it.   
  
"You came, Kenma." the older male says lowly, arms now circling around the younger. Kenma can feel the taller's breath and voice beside his ear, shivering slightly as his chest tightens.   
  
Suddenly the arms around him felt too constricting, unlike before where he had felt safe. Not anymore. Not when Kuroo started liking someone else and neglecting him. And he still had the audacity to write a song like that and make it sound like it was Kenma's fault instead.  
  
Kenma pushes the arms around his chest away from him and wrestles out of Kuroo's grip, taking a few steps forward before snapping his body backwards to face Kuroo. He pointedly ignores the tears welling up in his eyes as he stares at the older male.  
  
"No. don't," he glares incredulously at the older male, "don't act like I'll come back to you just because of that stupid song you wrote.  
  
"' _Tell me you're not interested, or just tell me to go. say it honestly._ ' me?" Kenma spits, pressing a finger into his own chest, "don't push the blame on me. You're the one who went pining after somebody else.  
  
"' _If you're not going to have me then let me go_ '?" the younger male scrunches up in pain, pointing a finger at Kuroo who had never seen his lover so emotional before and yelling with tears rolling down his red cheeks, "you're the one who left! Don't go manipulating anybody else and have them think that I was the one who did shit to you!"  
  
"Kenma," Kuroo croons, reaching a hand out for the tortoiseshell male. Kenma promptly swats the hand away.  
  
"' _You are always so vague_ '," Kenma stills, voice trembling. "I know that. but I've tried."  
  
"All i wanted was the best for you." the younger male looks down, face shielded by strands of his hair.   
  
Kuroo stuns, staring at Kenma. Despite being partially in the shadow of the building, the moonlight framed his lithe body snuggled in a hoodie in the prettiest way possible.  
  
Kenma was beautiful, something Kuroo had always thought but it only just truly hit in that moment.  
  
"I don't hate you," comes a whisper.   
  
Kenma looks up, golden eyes shining even more than usual as the last of tears roll down his cheeks.  
  
"I hate myself." Kenma's chest heaves, shaking his head and his shoulders rise.  
  
"I hate that I still love you."

With the last of words, the smaller male turns swiftly on his heels and darts down the street before turning the corner.

**Author's Note:**

> i hope you liked it ! i also do threadfics on twitter under the handle @L0VETETSU :D please support me!


End file.
